


Interruptions

by idfkwhatimdoing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Desk Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfkwhatimdoing/pseuds/idfkwhatimdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Brainstorm left.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/595431">Distractions.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through comments and came across an Anon requesting a sequel.
> 
> Sorry it took so long!

Drift leaned back on his hands and hooked his legs around the sniper’s waist.  There was a stupid grin painted on his face as he rolled his hips, coaxing a little more fluid from his valve; the movement alone was enough to stimulate him.  The whole time, he watched Perceptor.  He seemed pleased to have his undivided attention.  “Come on…”  He swayed his hips, knowing his valve must glisten beneath the lab’s bright lighting.  “Take care of me, Percy~”

It was all Perceptor needed to press forward, his spike sliding into the slick valve with minimal effort.  It was a snug fit; he could clearly see discomfort tug at Drift’s otherwise blissful expression.  He rested his dark hands at the swordsmech’s thighs and rumbled deeply as his lover began to move- fucking himself on his spike.

“ _Drift…_ ”

Perceptor couldn’t hold back any longer.  He leaned over Drift and firmly planted his free hand by the mech’s head.  He didn’t care for the datapads beneath them, or how the empty beakers teetered on the edge.  He knew _someone_ would mind, but he didn’t care for that someone right now; there were more pressing matters, like releasing the aching pressure that was building in his spike.

That’s when Brainstorm decided to burst in through the door.  “And another thing- ”  The jet froze, save for the twitch of a wing.  There, thrusting fervently into their third-in-command, was Perceptor- his occupational nemesis and current obsession.  Normally, Brainstorm would play it off as gross and make a dramatic exit.

It was different this time.

Perceptor couldn’t hold back the disappointed growl that erupted from his vocalizer.  He didn’t like being interrupted.  He didn’t cease his movements, but he did slow down considerably- much to Drift’s dismay.  “What do you _want,_ Brainstorm?”  The sniper turned his head slightly to glare at his colleague.

The engineer wouldn’t verbally admit that he was turned on by the scene.  “Ugh, you… _idiots!_   I knew I couldn’t leave you alone, Perceptor.”  He then pointed at Drift.  “And _you_!”

“If you are not going to join us, kindly get the hell out.”

“How can you even _suggest_ such a thing!?”

“Don’t make me pull rank!”  Drift threw in, arching his back.  “Dammit, Percy, _fuck me_.”

The movement caught Perceptor off guard.  He shifted his grip and snapped his hips, optics following the jet as he marched out.  He waited until the door closed before continuing to thrust hard and fast into his wanton lover.

Outside the door, Brainstorm could hear them.  He couldn’t help but palm himself in the hallway, mindful of anyone walking nearby.  He felt that familiar burn spread out from his array, and his mind began to wander.  He imagined that it was _him_ writhing beneath Perceptor, or maybe _he_ was the one on the giving end.  Before he knew it, his panel was open and his spike was extended.  _Perceptor…_   He repeated the name over and over in his head as he worked a hand over his length.

Meanwhile, Drift was moaning and squirming like a cybercat in heat.  He clawed more red paint from Perceptor’s back as the sniper bit down sharply upon his neck cables, nearly severing one in the process.  It was the final push that sent him into overload.  The spike inside him- noticeably larger than it was earlier- continued to rub each sensor inside him, prolonging his orgasm.

It wasn’t long after, when Perceptor overloaded as well.  He murmured huskily against Drift’s audial as he emptied himself with a few more thrusts, his grip holding the swordsmech in place.

Brainstorm heard footsteps and quickly turned to face the wall.  It was Chromedome.  Dammit!  He was so close!  He heard him stop, heard him ask if he was okay.  The engineer just nodded.  “Yes, yes.  I’m fine.  Just… waiting on Perceptor to open the door, heh.”

“You don’t have an overri- can you stop staring at the wall and look at me.”

“…”

“Okay, I’ll open the door for you.”

“NO!”

Before he could, however, Drift appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly.  “Ah, hello, Chromedome.  I’m just going through, collecting reports and such.”  The swordsmech left them behind as he hummed a happy little tune.  Yes, he was satisfied.  For now.

“Huh, well… I-“  Chromedome turned back to Brainstorm, only to find him missing from his spot.  He must have hauled ass down the hall.


End file.
